3 people can paint 6 walls in 45 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 7 people to paint 7 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
Answer: We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 6\text{ walls}\\ p &= 3\text{ people}\\ t &= 45\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{6}{45 \cdot 3} = \dfrac{2}{45}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 7 walls with 7 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{7}{\dfrac{2}{45} \cdot 7} = \dfrac{7}{\dfrac{14}{45}} = \dfrac{45}{2}\text{ minutes}$ $= 22 \dfrac{1}{2}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 23\text{ minutes}$